familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Belmont County, Ohio
| seat wl = St. Clairsville | largest city wl = Martins Ferry | area_total_sq_mi = 541 | area_total_km2 = 1402 | area_land_sq_mi = 537 | area_water_sq_mi = 4 | area percentage = 0.75% | census yr = 2000| pop = 70226 | density_sq_mi = 131| density_km2 = 50 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset= -4 | web = www.belmontcountyohio.org | named for = "beautiful mountain" in French |}} Belmont County is a county located in the state of Ohio. It is part of the Wheeling Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 70,226. Its county seat is St. Clairsville6. The county takes its name from the French for "beautiful mountain". Belmont County's county flag was designed by local state official Michael Massa. Local citizens voted in a nationally-covered election to choose it from a group of three designs by Massa. The seal (minus a Latin phrase) is featured on the county's flag.Ohio County Flags: Belmont County, The Ohio Channel, 2007. Accessed 2007-09-11. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,402 km² (541 sq mi). 1,392 km² (537 sq mi) of it is land and 10 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.75%) is water. Adjacent counties *Harrison County (north) *Jefferson County (northeast) *Ohio County (east) *Marshall County (southeast) *Monroe County (south) *Noble County (southwest) *Guernsey County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 70,226 people, 28,309 households, and 19,250 families residing in the county. The population density was 50/km² (131/sq mi). There were 31,236 housing units at an average density of 22/km² (58/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.98% White, 3.64% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.16% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 0.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,309 households out of which 28.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.10% were married couples living together, 11.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county the population was spread out with 21.80% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 18.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,714, and the median income for a family was $37,538. Males had a median income of $31,211 versus $19,890 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,221. About 11.70% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.40% of those under age 18 and 9.80% of those age 65 or over. Localities Municipalities Townships Census-designated place *Neffs Unincorporated localities Education Belmont County is served by the folowing local school districts *Barnesville Exempted Village *Bellaire Local *Belmont County Educational Service Center *Bridgeport Exempted Village *Martins Ferry City *Shadyside Local *St. Clairsville-Richland City *Union Local High School A small part of the county is served by the following schools of the multicounty Switzerland of Ohio Local School District: * Hannibal Elementary School in Hannibal * Powhatan Elementary School in Powhatan Point * River High School in Hannibal References External links *Belmont County Government's Web site *Belmont County Economic Development *Belmont County Port Authority ---- Category:Counties of Ohio Belmont County Category:Ohio River counties Category:Established in 1801